


It's My Turn To Pick A Song!

by TugboatExpress



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Mix, ok all those characters will eventually show up don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TugboatExpress/pseuds/TugboatExpress
Summary: So this is going to be a series about each of the Guardians' fav song, but this is just kind of a random intro!





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be a series about each of the Guardians' fav song, but this is just kind of a random intro!

"Hey! It's my turn to pick a song!" yells a messy-haired little boy to his apron-clad mother. Peter is standing on a chair at the counter "helping" his mom bake muffins. The opening chords of "Spirit in the Sky" are blaring and Peter's mother turns to look at him with a fake pout.

"But Peter!" she fake-whines, "I like this one!" Peter reaches across the counter for some chocolate chips and pops them into his mouth, saying "Too bad, so sad, mom! We just listened to Brandy, so now it's my turn. Come on, I'll pick one you like!" Peter's mom heaves an exaggerated fake-sigh and lets her son pick the next song. Seconds later, their little kitchen is filled with the voice of Marvin Gaye, and little Peter has abandoned his stool in favour of dancing around the room. As Meredith Quill stirs ingredients together, she watches Peter shimmy around the room, using a whisk as a microphone.

"Ain't no valley low enough!" Peter yells as his mother looks on with a smile. He sets the whisk on the counter and grabs his mom's hands, forcing her to abandon the baking and have a dance party. Meredith and Peter hold hands and spin around the room, screaming the lyrics and almost knocking an entire bag of flour off the counter. As the song ends, Peter wraps his arms around his mother's waist in a bear-hug. 

"I love our dance parties, ma" says little Peter, grinning up at his favourite person in the world. 

"So do I, my little Star-lord. So do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is the first chapter of many...I plan for this to be a series about each Guardians' favourite song from Awesome Mix Vol. 1/Vol. 2! This is my first work so feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Yondu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu's favourite song from the Awesome Mix tapes

Yondu is crouching down, holding the little Terran by his shoulders. There are tears streaming down his face, but he's squirming and kicking and desperately trying to wrench himself from the blue alien's grasp. He's a tough one.

Yondu suppresses a chuckle and gets a firmer grasp on the Terran.

"Listen here, boy! The name's Yondu Udonta, and I'm the captain 'round here. I ain't gonna let these boys a' mine eat ya, so long as you stay in line. Hear me, boy? Life's gonna be tougher 'round here than it was on your Terra, but you're gonna be fine. Quit your bawlin' and carryin' on, and we'll find ya a place to sleep and somethin' what Terrans can eat."

Yondu stares at the Terran kid, expecting him to introduce himself, or make another escape attempt, or burst into tears, or anything other than what he actually ends up doing. Peter looks his alien abductor dead in the eyes and bursts out laughing. 

Keeping a firm hold on the boy, Yondu looks around at his first mate. "What the hell's wrong with this kid?"

Kraglin is smiling and looking down at the Terran. He opens his mouth to respond, but then - 

"I can't...haha...you...you sound crazy, dude! It was like - HA! - it was like a mixture of...of...of German and - hahah! - some kind of bird!" Peter's shoulders shake with laughter under Yondu's firm grip. As soon as he speaks, Yondu and Kraglin look at each other. 

"Kid doesn't have a translator chip yet, Captain. They don't got those on Terra" Kraglin exclaims, laughing a bit himself. Of course, he and Yondu handn't understood a word of Peter's outburst.

Yondu looks back at Peter, who's still catching his breath. This kid just got abducted by Ravagers, yet he stands there, laughing in the face of a known murderer/thief. Crazy bastard, thinks Yondu.

"Great." Yondu huffs. "Well, we're gonna have to give him one then, and it ain't gonna be fun. Kid's not gonna let us stick a metal chip in his neck without a fight." He sighs, then says, "call some other members of the crew, we're gonna have to hold him down!"

***

Two hours and several escape attempts later, Peter is equipped with a fully-functional universal translator. The first thing he hears and understands in outer space is "Calm down, kid! You ain't gotta fight no more, it's over!"

Peter goes slack-jawed and stares at the blue alien looming over him. "How can I...?" he wonders aloud.

Yondu smiles as he hears the words leave the boy's mouth. Now they can understand each other. Yondu gives the same little speech as before, and this time Peter is much more receptive. 

Once again, the kid laughs. "Yawn-dew Ooh-dawn-tah? Ha! What kinda funky name's that?" he teases.

"Watch it, boy!" Yondu warns, and the boy subdues a little.

"I'm Peter. Quill. Peter Quill."

"That's a funky name, 'round these parts."

"Take me home. I...my mom she - just take me home."

The way this boy, this child, makes demands so boldly makes Yondu grin.

***

Not even a week has passed since Peter arrived on the ship.

"Fine. We can keep him" says Yondu, and Kraglin hoots and punches the air. "We're gonna have to tell everyone we's only keeping' him so he can sneak around and fit in small places, though. Can't have my crew thinkin' their Captain's gone soft. Plus," Yondu adds with a devious smile, "I bet he really is good at sneakin' 'round and fittin' into small places."

***

Peter is a curious boy. He romps around the ship, sticking his nose in everyone's business, messing around with ship controls, and nearly getting himself killed more than once. Sometimes, his shenanigans are met with laughter, other times, threats. Yondu was right, thinks Peter, life around here is tough. Fun, but tough. And scary. And sad. Peter likes new adventures, but desperately misses his mom.

When Peter isn't running around the Ravager ship, he's locked away in the tiny cupboard that is now his "room". It amazes Yondu, how quickly the kid can swing from one emotional extreme to the other. He doesn't know if it's a Terran thing, or a kid thing, or a Terran kid thing, but it's confusing. 

One day, a month or so after his arrival on the ship, Peter is holed up in his little room when Yondu bursts in. Peter is curled up on his makeshift bed, clutching that little box that never leaves his hands. "I'm Not in Love" is blaring through his headphones, and Peter startles when he feels the weight of his bed shift. Yondu is sitting at the edge of the bed, eyeing Peter with a concerned look. Peter wipes his eyes and removes his headphones, but doesn't speak. 

"What's the matter with you, boy? You're always shuttin' yourself in, and me an' Kraglin can't figure out why. Ya...ya can't go home, Quill... we... it's -"

"My mom died."

Silence. 

Yondu looks at Peter. Peter stares back.

"The day I got - the... the day I came here. She gave me this. It plays songs... and good songs too! None of that alien crap y'all listen to!"

Yondu cracks a tiny smile.

"It's all I got to remind me of her and Earth. I'm worried it's gonna break, though... Earth didn't have very good technology stuff like space does..."

Peter hesitates, and then: "do you want to listen to some songs?"

***

Yondu listens to every song on Awesome Mix Volume 1 as Peter sits right next to him and watches his face for a reaction. As the last song fades out, Yondu removes the headphones and looks at Peter.

"Sorry about your mom, boy. Wish we'd'a known..."

"I didn't think space pirate kidnappers would care about stuff like that," Peter says sarcastically.

"Ha. Well... why dont'ch'a come with me...we'll get this thing fixed up so it never breaks on ya. Then ya can...ya know. Always remember your mom."

"Really!?" Peter exclaims as he leaps to his feet.

"Yeah, but don't you go tellin' nobody that I did ya a special favour...Don't want no-one thinkin' I'm goin soft."

Peter grins at Yondu and shakes his head, promising not to tell. Then, he does something that shocks Yondu, and hugs him around the middle. The crazy little brat actually hugged him. Peter releases Yondu and practically skips out of the tiny room, humming something that sounds suspiciously like The Pina Colada Song. 

Youndu stares after him. Then, wiping the smile off his face as he walks, he sets off to fix Peter's music-thing.

***

Peter's eighteen now. Or, at least, somewhere around that age. He lost track. In the years that Peter's been onboard the Ravager ship, the crew has grown rather fond of his music. There are copies of all Peter's songs on file, and every time there's something to celebrate - a successful mission, usually - Awesome Mix is blaring through the speakers of the huge ship.

The first time this happened, Peter was no older than fourteen, and the Ravagers had just returned from another raid. Only that time it was different, because it was Peter's first "official" job. As they flew away from whatever planet they'd been on - Peter lost track of all the different names- Peter had been expecting the usual. Loud, shitty alien music, drunken crew members, and a sleepless night. What he had not been expecting, though, was to hear "Cherry Bomb" blasting over the speakers as various crew members patted him on the back. The night was filled with celebrating, and Kraglin even snuck Peter a celebratory shot while Yondu wasn't looking.

Peter's music became common on the ship. Yondu had taken something Peter loved and shared it with everyone. When he heard his music, his mom's music, playing over the speakers, he felt so close to Earth despite being who knows how far away.

***  
Of course our boy saved the galaxy with a dance battle, thinks Yondu, of-fucking-course he did.

***

Peter has his own life now; his own ship, his own team, his own ambitions. But that doesn't stop him from visiting the Ravagers from time to time. After the battle on Xandar, he stays away from the Ravagers for a long time, unsure how Yondu would react to being swindled out of the Infinity Stone. Finally, though, after a few weeks of listening to Awesome Mix Vol. 2, Peter decides that his old crew-mates would really love these new songs, and decides to visit them.

By way of stealth mission. 

After a successful raid, the Ravager ship is in full-on party mode. The Milano goes unnoticed by anyone, and Peter manages to sneak onto the Ravager ship without a hitch. He's planning on sneaking into Yondu's room and leaving the copy of Awesome Mix Vol. 2 somewhere he knows Yondu will see it, but as he turns a corner, Peter runs directly into something. Someone, actually.

Kraglin stares at Peter, confused, and Peter can tell he's beyond drunk. Smiling, Peter thrusts the copy into Kraglin's hands, saying "make sure you give this to ol' Captain, eh? See ya, Krags!" And then Peter turns tail and darts away. 

Kraglin stands there in the dark hall, music and voices muddled together in the background. Was that really Peter? What the hell? He looks down at the little package in his hands. It's all wrapped up in bright paper, just like the package little Peter used to carry around, but refuse to open. Music? he thinks, and then, talking to no-one in particular, he says "Quill, you crazy bitch! All this for a few new songs?" Kraglin laughs to himself and stumbles down the hallway. Yondu will want to see this.

***

Peter's gift is much appreciated by Yondu. Everyone else isn't as thankful, though.

Kraglin rolls his eyes and says "really? This one again?"

Yondu shoots his first-mate a look that says I'm-the-captain-of-this-ship-and-I'll-do-whatever-I-want, and Kraglin sighs. "Come a Little Bit Closer" has been playing on loop for nearly an hour, and everyone but Yondu is sick of it. A few minutes ago, someone had tried to change it, and they'd almost gotten an arrow through the forehead. Everyone but Kraglin stopped complaining after that.

"It's a good song, Kraglin. It's badass!"

"You sound like Peter. And it's just about some lady what likes messin' with men!"

"Yeah, and that lil' lady is a badass!" Yondu exclaims, and then leans back and starts humming along with the music.

Kraglin looks at his Captain out of the corner of his eye, and then slowly reaches out to change the song. Just before he can skip it, though, there's a sharp whistle and Kraglin barely snatches his hand away in time.

"What the hell, Cap'n! You coulda took my finger off!"

"S'what I was tryin' to do boy, then maybe ya wouldn't be so ballsy!" Youndu retorts with a grin. "Can't make special rules for you! People'll think I'm goin' soft. Now shut up and listen to the song!"

***

Yondu finds another Terran music player. The only person he ever shows is Kraglin. Doesn't want his crew thinkin' he's too attached to the boy, or anything. Yondu privately listens to all the songs, but there's one he particularly likes. Every time he hears those lyrics, "I was once like you are now/ and I know that it's not easy", he can't help but think of Peter.

Yondu Udonta, merciless badass space-pirate Captain, listens to Cat Steven's voice and thinks of his boy.

***

"You got any'a Quill's old music lyin' around?"

Yondu's life has really taken an...interesting turn. He's in a holding cell on his own damn ship, with a Raccoon-guy fixing his fin and a tiny tree-baby sitting on his shoulder. 

A few minutes later, the opening chord's of Yondu's favourite song ring throughout the ship, as he and his two fellow escapees bust out of their holding cell.

The next few minutes are some of the craziest in Yondu's entire life. It's fun and dangerous and rewarding and sad and thrilling and exhausting. But damn it, if they aren't enjoy themselves! Yondu feels almost as badass as the lady in the song.

***

Yondu and Peter never get a chance to listen to that Cat Stevens song together. That doesn't stop every word from reminding Peter of Yondu. "Father and Son", it's called, and Peter treasures it.

***

In the end, though, Yondu's favourite song wasn't "Father and Son". His favourite song was one that Peter had given him, one that Peter risked a lot to deliver. Yondu treasured every song on Awesome Mix Vol. 2, because Peter went out of his way to share them with the Ravagers.

A drunken Kraglin had stumbled up to him, and pressed a tiny, colourful packages into his hands. "From Pete!" he exclaimed, before wandering off. Yondu had looked at the package for quite some time before deciding to open it up. With the copy of Awesome Mix Vol. 2, Peter had attached a little note.

"Hey old man, thought you might like some new tunes. Not that I'm going soft or anything. Just, yeah. I think you'll like track 9. It's Badass! - Peter"

And it just so happened that track nine became Yondu's favourite. Peter was right, "Come a Little Bit Closer" was badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, feedback is appreciated! I hope to have this completely done within the month, so stay tuned :)


	3. Groot

Groot is rooted firmly among his own kind, swaying slightly in a gentle breeze. The wind creates a dull yet pleasant hum, and when it rustles leaves it creates a happy thrashing noise. A brook babbles brightly somewhere nearby, and the sound of a crashing waterfall can be heard in the distance. Of course, Flora Colossus don't tend to have a knack for singing, but nature has a way of creating its own glorious melodies. This symphony of life serves as Groot's first exposure to music, and it creates in him a great sense of tranquility that he will always remember with fondness.

***

The story of Groot's life from his departure from his home planet to his first meeting with his greatest friend is a wonderful one, but it is a story best saved for another time.

If the songs of his past were peaceful and soothing, the music Groot currently hears on a daily basis is the exact opposite. Everything he hears now is a chaotic harmony of shouting, crashing, hissing, swearing and lots of gunshots. Groot's life is constantly crazy and uproarious, but with each passing day he minds less and less. His fuzzy little companion - who likes to be referred to as Rocket but is typically called much worse by some of the mean people they encounter these days - keeps his life exciting. For the first time in his life, Groot actually feels as though he has something to do. He feels as if he's having fun, and creating a genuine bond with a creature just as rare and outcast as himself.

The duo sticks together, and over time Rocket warms up to the giant tree. Groot notices that sometimes, Rocket allows for a break in his usual songs of destruction and makes room for a different type of song. This newer type of song is filled with talking and listening and the sounds of the little creature's ragged breathing as he sleeps restlessly next to Groot.

Once, after a shady dealing on an even shadier planet, a fight breaks out and Rocket and Groot are badly beaten. Rocket's in the worst shape that Groot's ever seen him, and for a while it's very close and very scary. Back on their tiny ship (which Rocket insists he's "borrowed"), Rocket is stabilized and he's able to fix himself up a bit. Groot stares at his greatest friend and says simply, "we are Groot". 

Rocket looks taken aback, but then simply says, "Ah, cut it out, ya big sap!". But Groot doesn't miss the fact that he turns away and quickly swipes one of his injured little paws across his eyes. 

Later, Groot insists that Rocket get some sleep, and when he refuses, Groot picks his tiny friend up with ease and holds him there. After several failed escape attempts and a lot of grumbling, Rocket resigns, and lets himself fall asleep. This is the first time Groot ever sees Rocket get a genuine good night's sleep. No thrashing, no whimpering, no waking every couple minutes.

Groot pats his minuscule friend's sleeping head, and to Groot's great surprise, he lets out the tiniest little purr. It's the funniest yet sweetest little song Groot's ever heard. But he knows better than to ever bring it up, in front of Rocket or anyone else.

***

The songs heard in prisons are insane. Groot hears whispering, and guards shouting, and people screaming, and sounds like he's never heard before that Rocket tells him are just "people...uhh...wrestin'. Yeah, Don't worry about it and DON'T go looking' for whoever's makin that racket! ....yuck".

He's been in a lot of prisons, but Groot really likes the sounds in this one. The pretty green man - no, woman - no... The pretty green one speaks in a way that isn't like a song at all, but that is direct and easy for Groot to understand. The one with fur on his face like the fur on Rocket is loud and strange but pleasant and funny. When Groot makes these observations to Rocket, he whispers back, "don't get too attached. And it's a beard, bark-brain".

***

The sound of commotion and guards panicking and he and Rocket yelling at the top of their lungs is a fun song.

There's a lot of sounds now that they've escaped and now that they're on a stolen ship with The Green One and Beard and Muscle Boy. None of these newcomers understand him, but at least Muscle Boy is having trouble with figuring out what everyone is saying, not just what Groot's saying. 

***

Peter - the one with the beard - seems to be extremely fond of music. He listens to it every chance he gets, and Groot finds this quality to be incredibly endearing.

***

Groot opens his eyes to a pretty view. He's flying away from a planet, he thinks. He's a little disoriented, and very confused. He can't really seem to think, and he's having a lot of trouble moving. But wait! He hears something... Voices! Voices he can't quite place, but voices that he is certain belong to friends. He stretches his now-tiny arms and listens to the wonderful voices. What a nice sound!

***

Groot is sitting on a desk dancing his hardest to a really fun song. Rocket - he remembered his name! - had brought him down here so that the Muscle Boy whose real name he forgets could watch him while Rocket fixes the ship. The One With The Beard had come down and put on his wonderful music and started to dance while Muscle Boy looked at him strangely, but then The Green One came down and dragged him out.

"Do you think Rocket would appreciate you corrupting Groot with your Terran dancing? Infants are highly impressionable".

Peter pouted. "I'm not corrupting him! I'm getting an early start on training him to be the second-best dancer in the galaxy!"

"Friend Peter," Drax chimed from his chair, "do you think it wise to dance while I'm sharpening these blades?"

"I -" Peter started, but Gamora dragged him out before he could protest any more.

Baby Groot hadn't understood a word of this exchange, but he's glad he got to see his friends and he's glad The Beard One brought music.

Groot is bopping and swaying along to a cheerful tune that he rather enjoys when he feels Muscle Boy's eyes on him, so he freezes. Muscle Boy looks away, and Groot dances again. The next time Muscle Boy looks up from his blades, Groot freezes once more, laughing to himself. What a fun game! What a nice friend Muscle Boy is, for playing! What a good song! Groot is enjoying his life on this ship.

***

How great it is, to be able to go anywhere he wants once again! Groot is finally big and strong enough to leave his pot, and he is really enjoying his new freedom. Rocket and everyone else watch him like a hawk, but they mostly let him do whatever he wants. Once he's finally big enough to carry Peter The Beard Guy's music device, he hauls it around everywhere and dances nonstop.

Peter The Beard Guy knows every song ever and always sings the words right. Groot thinks he must be really cool because of this. Groot like to sit on the arm of Peter's chair as he flies their ship and swing his arms around to the music. One song Peter The Beard Guy sings a lot goes "ooga chacka" and Groot thinks these words are just made-up words, but then after that it goes "I'm...Hooked on a feeling!" Groot is so happy when this song plays! He can sing along! Beard Guy always sings "I-I-I-I-I'm!" at the same time as Groot sings "I-I-am-Groo-oot!" and Groot thinks that sounds really nice. 

Whenever Muscle Boy Drax is sitting cleaning weapons, Groot brings the music machine to him and they play the freeze game. Muscle Boy Drax never wins but always, always plays. 

The Pretty Green One who's name is still to tricky to remember never sings, and the most she does to dance is nod her head. Groot decides he needs to teach her how to dance, so whenever Groot sees her alone, he carries the music machine over to her and does his best dancing. Pretty Green One always smiles and says kind things about Groot's sweet dance moves. She sometimes taps her feet and nods her head, but she never really learns how to dance. It's ok, though, Groot won't give up on her! Anyone can learn how to like music and anyone can learn how to dance.

Groot follows Rocket a lot. Rocket always lets him sit on his shoulder, or sleep on his tail, and he's very warm. Groot can faintly remember times long ago with Rocket, when Groot was big, and even though he doesn't remember any music like Peter's music, he remembers lots of noises. Mostly crash! and boom! and pew pew pew!, but some quiet ones too. 

Rocket fixes and makes a lot of stuff, and Groot always bring the music machine to watch him work. One day, they're in a lower part of the ship and Rocket is sitting holding a small metal thing and a weird tool. A good song about nights and someone called "Jooooooonnnnnneeeeeees" is playing, and - wow! Rocket is dancing! Well, not really. Rocket told Groot that he doesn't dance, but now he's swishing his bushy tail in time with the music. Groot stands up and chases his tail, back and forth, back and forth. Finally, Groot catches his tail and lands on it with a victorious thud. Rocket looks around at him quickly and says, "y'alright, bud?"

Groot nods, giving an enthusiastic "I am Groot!"

Rocket laughs and holds out his now-empty paws which Groot happily climbs into. "It is a good song, isn't it?" he says as he sets Groot on his knee. 

Groot is sad that they stopped dancing, and he's about to convey this to Rocket when he hears humming. Groot's never heard anything like this from his gruff friend before. He's thankful for Peter The Beard Guy's music. 

***

Groot unknowingly dances his way through a space battle on the Sovereign planet. It's not his fault, the Mr. Sky song is really fun and he lost track of what was going on! Later, he listens, terrified, to Rocket humming the nights song through a walkie-talkie as he hides in their crashed ship with Gamora's blue sister. Later still, he finds Rocket and Blue Whistle Captain - hooray! - and then they escape and fight everyone while one of Peter's songs plays over the speakers.

But now Groot is sad. Everyone is sad. Blue Whistle Captain used to call Groot a twig, but not anymore. Groot asks Rocket where Peter is.

"Dunno," he replies, "but he's hurtin' real bad about Yondu. They were family".

"I am Groot!"

"I...I know we're Pete's family too, hell, we were even Yondu's family, for a little while... but... it's different. Pete knew him for a long time."

Groot thinks for a moment, the asks, "I...am Groot?"

This questions seems like it makes Rocket even sadder, so Groot leans in closer to him. Finally, Rocket says, "...Yeah, it is kinda like me 'n you. But...Groot. Yondu, he can't come back like you did, ok? He's in the stars now. Peter's even more messed up than I was when you d- when you went away, 'cause he knows Yondu ain't comin back..."

Once again, Groot stops to think about Rocket's words. He decides he wants to go see Peter, and he explains this to Rocket. So, the two stand up and set out in search of him. When they find him, Groot climbs down from Rocket's shoulder and makes his way over to the bed on which Peter is sitting. Rocket waves goodbye and disappears down the hall.

Groot climbs up the bed, which is a bit tricky, but he's getting big and strong now - so he can do it! - and he immediately goes to Peter. He has a new music machine that Blue Whistle Captain Yondu got him. Groot wants to hear the music, and Peter obliges. The two of them sit there in silence and listen to the sad song.

Peter finds little Groot's presence very comforting. He's glad to know that in even the most awful of times, his friends - his family - is there for him. Groot looks up at Peter and gives him a tiny sad smile.

***

There's always music on the ship now, whether it's from one of Peter's music machines or not. The sounds of laughter, whirring engines, swinging blades in the training room, metal clanking from Rocket's workbench, idle chatter in the halls. The people he loves make music of their own, without even meaning to.

As Groot continues to grow up, he begins to understand Peter's songs more and more. He associates different memories with different songs, and he still loves dancing to all of them. His favourite song ever, though, is not one that's attached to any specific memory. On Peter's oldest music machine, there's a song that goes:

"Ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you"

That's Groot's favorite, because every word reminds him of his friends.

When he hears the happy tune, he thinks about singing with Peter, playing with Drax, teaching Gamora how to dance, and tinkering with Rocket. He's reminded of his newer friends, as well. Searching for dashboard trinkets with Kraglin in a busy marketplace. Growing flowers for Mantis because, despite everything, she misses the lush flora on Ego's planet. Making Nebula, the scariest person he's ever met, laugh. 

He thinks about what the lyrics mean. The words describe a ceaseless, infinite love for your family and friends, and how you would do anything for them. Groot thinks about Yondu, and the sacrifices he made for the rest of the Guardians. Groot thinks about the sacrifice he himself made on Xandar, and how he'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant he would save the ones he loves. 

He also loves this song so much because it just makes him want to dance. He loves dancing, even more so when his friends join in. 

The song talks about mountains and vallies and rivers and weather, and all of this reminds him so much of his home planet. 

"Ain't No Mountain High Enough" makes Groot feel happy and safe, just like the Guardians do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this one! Sorry it took so long to update, I know I said last time that I'd have this fic completely done by the end of the month but CLEARLY that is not going to happen lmao sorry!!!! Also, I don't really have a specific order for these, like I know the exact order I want to write them in but I don't know why I want to do it in that order it just feels right. Anyway, this one's a bit shorter but I think simplicity suits Groot best!


End file.
